


Picnic in His Head

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Picnic in His Head

Sun on his face, the sound of the sea birds, the tang of salt on the breeze. Eyes closed, Jorah sensed all of these things, memories of a home he had not seen in immeasurable years. But he was here now, with her beside him, the length of her stretched against him like a lean cat enjoying the warmth, her hand upon his chest, her face pressed so that her breath caressed his neck with delicate back and forth tickles. A meal half eaten, wine half drunk.

Yet when he opened his eyes, he was alone as before…and it hurt.


End file.
